


Speeches and notecards

by KatjaWilde



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Nervousness, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: There's just not enough Dawn/Sunny in this fandom.So here, have some romantic fluff:)This is an AU from before the movie.Also, I had a pretty hard time coming up with a title. Feel free to make suggestions!And I didn't edit it, so feel free to point out mistakes:)
Relationships: Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Speeches and notecards

”Hi Sunny.” The elf in question bumped his head on the table he was underneath, wincing at he did so. He picked up the his hat, the reason he was underneath the table in the first place. He backed out again, careful not to back into his visitor as he did so.  
“Hi Dawn.” He waved sheepishly at the youngest fairy princess that was now kneeling beside him, having dropped to her knees when he banged his head.  
“Are you okay?” She reached out her hand as if to check his head but hesitated. Instead her hand went down to fiddle with a couple of papers in her lap.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. No need to worry. I’ve got a thick skull.” He puffed out his chest at this, then seemed to realize how that sounded when Dawn giggled.   
“Well, I’m sure it’s not that thick.” She tapped him lightly on the forehead.   
“Ha ha, very funny. Do you need me to go over your speech or something?”  
“My speech?”   
“Yeah, for the Spring ball. Isn’t it your turn?”   
Sunny might not be invited to any of the fairy balls but Dawn had fretted over enough of her speeches that he knew how nervous she could get. For the last couple of years at every ball either Dawn or Marianne had given a speech, as part of their royal duties and to prepare them for more difficult speeches to come. Sunny did not envy the princesses in the slightest.  
“Pfft, not after what Marianne pulled at the Midwinter ball.”  
Sunny winced a little at that. Everyone in the village had heard about the speech the now love-hating fairy princess had given. Apparently it had not been pretty. It had involved almost-crying. And swords. And fainting. (In case you wondered the almost-crying and fainting had been courtesy of the king. The swords had very much been all Marianne.)   
“What’s that then?” Sunny pointed at the papers, interest obviously piqued.  
“Oh, this? This is nothing, nothing at all.” Dawn tried to hide the papers behind her back, trying for nonchalant but failing. Sunny thought about pushing it but decided to drop it. She would tell her when she was ready.  
“Well, then let’s get this party on the road. Strawberry fields, here we come.” He put his hat atop his head and made to stand, but a hand gripped around his wrist.   
“Actually, it was something. The speech I mean. I mean I’m not good at giving speeches. That’s why I have to write them down. And I wrote this down to so it wouldn’t come out wrong.” She had taken the papers out behind her back, now shuffling through them, trying to look for the first page.   
“You’re not dying, are you?” Sunny joked lightly.   
“What - no? No, I’m not dying. Nobody’s dying. Well, someone probably is. But no one we know. That I know about.”   
“I was joking, Dawn. But it’s really, really cute when you start rambling.”   
“What?”  
Sunny blanched. “I mean..,”  
If anyone could have seen inside Sunny’s brain at that moment in time they would have seen two signs blinking rapidly: “DON’T LET HER KNOW” and “TELL HER”. That was not uncommon. That was how his brain worked around Dawn most of the time. Usually the Don’t-let-her-know-you’re-in-love-with-her part of his brain won, but not today apparently.   
“I’m in love with you,” he blurted.   
Dawn’s head snapped up to look at him, jaw slack. Sunny panicked and tried to find something to say. Anything. His brain was painfully blank.  
“Did you just read my notes upside down?”   
“What?” He choked out, still trying to think of something to say that would salvage this friendship.   
Dawn scrutinized him and seemingly coming to a decision straightened her back.   
“That’s what my speech was about.” Her voice was calm, collected. “How I’m in love with you.” She clarified. She picked at her fingernails as Sunny just stared at her in silence. And stared a little longer. And a little longer.  
“Sunny?” He voice hadn’t sounded that small and unsure since the day her mother died. It snapped Sunny out of his emotional not-quite-a-breakdown in an instant.  
“I’m in love with you too.” His voice was soft and twisted his hand in her now slackened grip and intertwined their fingers.   
Both their cheeks reddened at that. Dawn scooped over, resting her head on her best friend’s shoulder. They sat there enjoying the closeness and having their feelings out in the open.   
Later there would be discussion about how to tell the king. And more importantly how to tell Marianne. They would talk about the moments when they first realized that their feelings for one another was a different kind of love than what other felt for their best friends. Talks about jealousy and trying to get over each other and insecurities and regrets and hope.  
Later, after Roland would be arrested for stealing and trying to use the love potion, there would be talks about what-ifs and desperate measures and longing.   
Even later there would be talks about marriage and children and class differences and different futures. There would be whispered promises about traveling and eternity and love confessions under the moonlight.  
But for now, to best friends sat next to each other and enjoyed this newfound discovery that their love was returned and the happiness that came with it.  
After all, everyone deserves to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on the following prompt by the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/160995652333/friends-to-lovers  
“Sorry, give me a sec-” they scrounged up their notes. Their hand trembled. “I wrote it down so this wouldn’t come out wrong. Sorry.”   
“You’re not dying, are you?” the best friend sounded worried.   
“What - no? No, I’m not dying. Nobody’s dying. Well, someone probably is. Every six seconds and all that but - no one we know. That I know about.”   
“It’s really, really cute when you start rambling.”   
They lost track of their notes a second time. Their skin went hot. “What?”  
“Will you go out with me?”   
“Did you just read my notes upside down?”  
I had to rewrite it to make it fit, but credit given where credit's due :)   
Also, I wrote this while mainly listening to "Don't lose ur head" from Six - The Musical. Which is not romantic at ALL. Funny how that works huh?


End file.
